Vampire Night
by Zanessahsmfan2009
Summary: Stefan and Elena have dated for over a year. But what happens when Damon shows up and Elena starts falling for him? Will Stefan and Elena last or is it all going to end?


**Hello, this is Zanessahsmfan2009 speaking. And anything relating to Vampire Diaries goes to the author Lj Smith. Well, I guess I should start this story with some background. **

**Stefan and Elena have been going out for a year, but something seems to be off to them. What will happen to them in the next year? Find out now in Vampire Night. **

**Stefan: I see your going to a fan fiction on me. **

**Me: Stefan, your interrupting me!**

**Stefan: but they love to hear their fellow vampire speak. **

**Me: Sorry, about the interruption from Stefan. Now on with the story! **

**Stefan POV:**

It was such a normal day in Mystic Falls. Except, for the fact that there was a crow outside Elena's door, and was starring right at her as if to say "I'm watching you." But Elena can't see the bird for she is asleep right now and I'm watching over her.

She sleeps so peacefully, the way her stomach goes up and down, it reminds me of the waves when they are trying to be calm. She sighs every once in awhile and when she does I can't help my heart starts racing.

"Stefan, you're looking at me again!" she said and turning to look into my face.

"Yes, I am and what are you going to do about it?"

"I am going to go take a shower and then we are going to school."

"Okay and I am going to go to the kitchen to find something for you to eat. Do you want chocolate pancakes or waffles with berries for breakfast?" I noticed that she was picking out a pink tank top and her favorite dark blue jeans from the drawer.

"I'll have the chocolate pancakes and some orange juice, Stefan." Then she walked over to the bathroom and shut and locked the door.

**Elena POV:**

He puts way too much effort into making sure I'm happy. I mean come on; I don't even put that much effort into my wardrobe choices. Oh well, at least I know that he cares about me.

Hears something from the kitchen, and thinks oh great he is humming that tune again!

After getting out of the shower and getting dressed, I head out towards the kitchen.

"Stefan, is breakfast ready yet?" I hear some noises of stuff being moved around in the kitchen.

"Stefan, can you even hear me?" He still doesn't say anything so I come in and see him on the floor. "Stefan what happened to you?"

"I was only trying to get the whisk and I tripped and fell, but don't worry about it." Stefan got up and embraces me.

"Stefan, sometimes I think you're going to get seriously hurt out of clumsiness." I look up at his face and he's glaring at me now.

"I am not going to get hurt. Now, come one we need to get you to school." I groan just to drive him nuts and then I grab my Hello Kitty bag.

**Stefan Pov:**

We head out the door and when we get in the car she immediately turns on the radio. I don't mind her doing that, but sometimes listening to her music gets old. I love the classics, where it is just instruments.

"Stefan, did you hear me?"

"Oh sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that Bonnie and Matt are going out now. I just got the text from her a little bit ago." Finally, those two were taking forever to finally fess up that they had feelings and stuff for each other.

"Well, good for them. So, are we like going on a double date with them tonight, or something?"

"Stefan, of course we are." Next thing I hear is Elena trying to sing along with Taylor Swift's Mine song.

"Elena, turn the radio off we are at school." I just parked the car, but she's still listening to the song. So, I turn it off. "Come on Elena, you can listen to that later." She of course glares at me and I just smile and kiss her forehead.

**Elena Pov: **

Then we walked into school and of course we ran into Matt and Bonnie as soon as we got through the doors. "Hey Bonnie, you ready for the double date tonight?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I am ready. I went shopping yesterday for the perfect outfit."

"Cool. Well, if it isn't Caroline. Would you move out of the way loser?" Caroline used to be our friend, but then she dated Matt and well she broke his heart and Matt and I have been friends since we were little. So, we almost instantly stopped talking and hanging out with her. She is still on the cheer squad, but has like no friends.

"Why should I move out of the way? You're not my mom and I am so tired of your authoritative tone towards all of us unpopular kids." I look straight at her and glare. Oh she did not just say that to me! So, I push her out of the way and then walk into my drama class. We are working on the Romeo & Juliet play.

Of course, Stefan plays Romeo and I play Juliet. Oh, he makes my heart skip a beat when he recites the lines. We honestly fit the role so well that it's ironic, but of course we can't tell a soul that he is a vampire.

"Elena, please come up here! We are going to practice the kissing scene between you and Stefan." I smile and run up onto the stage. Mrs. Singer is our drama teacher and I've made it well known to give me the leads or hell breaks loose.

**Later in the day after school**

**Stefan Pov: **

"Elena, are you ready yet? We have to leave in like five minutes to head to Olive Garden." She always takes forever. It come with the territory of being popular. I don't mind, but there are times when I wish she would take a break from it and be like everyone else.

"I am almost done Stefan. Just have some patience; it takes awhile to comb this hair out."

"I don't mind if your hair is a mess. You look beautiful no matter what your hair or shirts and pants look like."

"I love the compliment, but we are going on a date. So, I must look my best for everyone to see me." I roll my eyes at her, even though she can't see me.

Then she walks down and my mouth drops. "You look absolutely stunning, Elena." She is wearing a gold tank top and jeans.

"Thank you Stefan. Now let's get going. So, that Bonnie and Matt don't go nuts waiting for us."

"Well, they wouldn't go nuts, if, you didn't take so long just combing your hair and picking an outfit."

She glares at me, and I turn and kiss her.

**We are going to do Olive Garden in the next chapter of Vampire Night. Sorry, that it was short. Please leave a review and subscribe. Hope that you enjoyed it. What should happen at Olive Garden? **

**Stefan: I should make out with Elena.**

**Me: You will have to wait and see just like everyone else. **


End file.
